Twisted Destiny
by Stizzo
Summary: Link, Zelda, and Ganon are linked by destiny. Their meetings have been recorded all throughout history, and the outcome is always the same. But what happens if a new element is added... Will the world survive?
1. Prologue The Legend of Zelda

========================================================================  
  
A/N: This is my second fic ever. Prologue is rather boring, so you can probably skip it if you know about the Triforce legend and stuff. I don't own the Legend of Zelda so don't sue me.  
  
========================================================================  
  
The Triforce....  
The Golden Power....  
The power that kept Hyrule alive....  
But what if that same power brought about Hyrule's downfall?  
  
========================================================================  
  
Twisted Destiny: Prologue - The Legend of Zelda  
  
========================================================================  
  
The Legend of Zelda...  
  
A tale that has been repeated for as long history has been recorded. As old as time itself.  
  
The tale always starts with a princess named Zelda, usually of Hyrule (or some forefather of the kingdom), having a premonition of a great evil destroying her kingdom and enslaving the world. This prediction always comes true and the evil is always named Ganon. Just when all seems lost, a young hero in green always appears to aid the princess with the Master Sword. The boy has always triumphed in the end, banishing the evil. The hero grows old and dies as does the princess, feeling that the world is safe. But the story repeats, a new princess named Zelda is born, and a new hero in green comes to her aid.  
  
Always, the Master Sword is the weapon that the Hero wields when facing the Evil. But the weapon that always seals the Evil away is not the sword. It is the Triforce of Courage imbedded within the hero.  
  
Of course, I'm forgetting yet another important constant in the tale. The Triforce. The Golden Power. The object of every one of these battles. He who controls the whole Triforce is granted whatever they desire. But the all-powerful Triforce doesn't seem to be able to end the cycle completely.  
  
...Or can it?...  
  
========================================================================  
  
A/N: Short and utterly retarded, I know. Go on to the next chapter (which should be up 'cause I posted the first chapter right after this).  
  
--Stizzo 


	2. Chapter 01 Setting the Stage

=======================================================================  
  
A/N: Okay, this is my second fic. I'm writing this with the help of my cousin and best buddy in the world, Ee-Zee. Though I did write most of this I believe he made enough of a contribution to gain co-author credit. Whether he'll write anymore on this story is really up to him.  
  
I've wasted enough time. I do not own the Legend of Zelda, nor will I ever. Furthermore I'm making no money off of this, so don't sue me (sue Ee-Zee, he's got more money anyway).  
  
Oh yeah, // will denote thoughts.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
The Triforce....  
  
The Golden Power....  
  
The power that kept Hyrule alive....  
  
But what if that same power brought about Hyrule's downfall?  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Twisted Destiny: Chapter 01 - Setting the Stage  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Link wiped his brow and looked up to the sky. It would've been a nice day if he wasn't out doing back-breaking labor. As it stood, Link decided he was going to hit the next person he saw. He was now pondering exactly how he was going to hit them.  
  
Seeing as he still had work to do, Link continued to clear the field of large rocks and tree stumps, so it could be used later as farmland. Link spat into the ground as he thought of this and quickly regretted the sudden action as he nearly lost his balance with the large boulder in his hands.  
  
Just as he was about to fall over, though, two hands pressed into his back and steadied him. Looking over his shoulder, Link quickly forgot his decision to hurt the next person he saw, and smiled. Smiling back at him was his only friend in the world, Saria.  
  
"Now, Link, you should be more careful. You aren't carrying pillows, you know..." She nagged lightly. Aside from being his best friend, she was also the one who raised him as a baby.  
  
How is it possible that a girl that appears no older than Link could've raised him as well? And why was he out here killing himself in the fields?  
  
The answer is actually quite simple. Saria is from a race called the Kokori. The Kokori are all children that reside here in the Lost Woods. They are the pseudo-Guardians of a sentient spirit known as the Deku Tree. The Deku Tree controlled the Kokori and in return for their obedience, he granted them fairies to watch over them. The Deku Tree also provided them an area where they could live without fear of harassment. The Kokori would be very vulnerable among the other races for one reason.  
  
The Kokori never seem to age past 10 years. Sure, they mature mentally (for the most part) and manage to take care of themselves, but their bodies remain small and frail. This raised several questions to Link's mind, mainly how they manage to reproduce (he'd seen some of the animals doing the "wild thing"), but he didn't really feel like pondering that aspect at the moment.  
  
The Lost Woods formed a barrier from the outside world. The magic in the area made it nigh impossible for outsiders to make it to the Kokori village. They either gave up, or the forest claimed them. This magic was a double-edged sword since it also meant certain and immediate death to any Kokori that set foot outside of the Lost Woods.  
  
Link was found by Saria when he was little and she raised him. Now he looked about her age. So why was he killing himself in the fields? Well, he had Mido to thank for that.  
  
Mido is the leader of the Kokori. Since he's the one that's boss, it was no surprise that anyone he disliked came to some discomfort. And Mido disliked Link a lot. It most likely had to do with Saria. Link noticed how Mido only deferred to her, and his jealous looks at him. Link hoped to distance himself from his friend to appease the Kokori boss, but to no avail. Link couldn't possibly shun Saria and she had no intention of letting him.  
  
So that is the story of Link's life. Always the outsider, the freak, fairy-less (he had not been granted one from the Deku Tree), teased, and pushed around all his life. At least they were all in agreement; The Kokori didn't really want him to remain in the Lost Woods and Link didn't really want to stay either.  
  
"Link, what's the matter?" Saria asked, noticing a morbid look flash across Link's features.  
  
Link snapped out of his self-loathing and met his friend with a forced grin. "...Nothing..." Saria merely crossed her arms and waited. Link withered slightly under her gaze. He was still accustomed to following her orders. "Just...thinking..."  
  
"Uh huh..." Saria replied half-heartedly. "What about? Anything that could possibly be BOTHERING you? Like a certain loud-mouth boss named MIDO?"  
  
Link shook his head. Saria was seething now. She had really been trying to shield him from the others and it made her angry to think that they were still bothering him.  
  
"So what did NOBODY do? Something I could possibly HURT him for?" She asked, already stalking away from the clearing.  
  
Link cried out, chasing her into the woods. //Never mind being thrown in the Wolfos dung pile. While the Wolfos were using it.// Link thought. He grabbed her arm and gave Saria a pleading look.  
  
Saria looked her friend in the eye and the anger fade from her face. She leaned closer and sniffed lightly. "What's that smell?"  
  
Link pulled away from her, a smile pasted onto his face. //Oh man! I spent an hour trying to wash the smell off...// "Uh...I need a bath. 'Bye!" He said as he rushed away.  
  
Saria stood there, watching her friend. He never said much, but his face usually gave her every clue she needed.  
  
And right now it was just screaming "Foul!"  
  
Saria sighed and resigned to get the full story from Link later.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Hyrule City. A vast castle city that appeared to be the center of the Earth. Merchants traded their good, people met at various locations to chat, kids played in the street, Imperial Guards kept the peace, and weary travelers sought out the inns. The most prominent feature of this town was Hyrule Castle.  
  
A young child wandered through the streets wearing a long black cloak. The hood was pulled up, hiding face, and earning him a few odd looks. He ignored them and continued moving.  
  
//I hate this place...// He thought as walked around the fountain in the square. He stopped at the tavern. //Maybe I can get a root beer before I go to see Ma...//  
  
Stepping inside, he noticed how rapidly everyone got quiet. It was rather unusual for such a small child to wander into a tavern, even though it was still day time. Nonetheless, the kid walked up to a stool and took a seat.  
  
Immediately, a glass of milk was pushed towards him, causing most of the patrons to laugh. The kid drank it and handed the empty glass back to the bartender, slowly.  
  
"That'll be 2 rupees," The bartender said, sticking his hand out.  
  
No money was forthcoming, though. Still keeping his face hidden the kid replied, "Give me a root beer and I might pay you for it. Thanks for the milk, though."  
  
The bartender looked at the kid curiously, then threw his head back and laughed. "Okay kid, that one's on the house! What did you say you want?"  
  
"Root beer, please," He almost hissed. //I HATE repeating myself...// he thought bitterly.  
  
"'Kay," The bartender said as he turned around to get the drink. "Y'know, you don't act like a kid."  
  
"Don't worry, I just talk big." The figure said, smiling slightly.  
  
"That's the truth..." The bartender grinned as he handed the kid his drink. He let allowed him to drink it in silence as he cleaned off some tables. Eventually the kid finished and put his hand up.  
  
"Another, please," the kid said as paid for his first drink.  
  
"Trying to drown out your problems in root beer, huh?" The bartender said smiling. "It doesn't work. At the bottom of every cup, you just find more troubles."  
  
The kid couldn't help asking. He was curious. "As in...?"  
  
"Belching. Severe urination. Sure, its sugary sweetness will lull you into a false sense of happiness, but when you finally step out of the bathroom nine hours later you'll hate yourself."  
  
The corners of the kid's mouth turned up, but he kept himself from laughing. "You know? I think I like you."  
  
"Good to hear kid," the bartender replied. "So, what is your name, if I may ask?"  
  
"It's Cleave," the kid replied pushing himself away from the bar. "I live here, in Hyrule City."  
  
"Oh?" the bartender said. "In what area?"  
  
Cleave narrowed his eyes. "You know, you ask a lot of questions..."  
  
"I'm a bartender. I gather information," the bartender smiled.  
  
Cleave began walking away. "I live in the 3rd district," he called over his shoulder.  
  
The bartender went back to his work, cleaning the area around him. "The mercenary's guild is in that district..." he said to himself. "No wonder that kid is so weird..."  
  
=======================================================================  
  
"So, Link, how's the cleaning going?" Saria asked, "Have you finally cleaned the Wolfos smell off of you?" She said with a smile. Saria always found a way to find out everything that occurred in this village, using means Link couldn't fathom.  
  
Link jumped a little, startled. //Oh man, I scrubbed for another hour...// he thought. He sniffed himself lightly, sighing when he realized the smell was still present.  
  
"Yeah, you really do smell like something special," Saria said, "But if you want to make peace with Mido you can, he's currently searching for a way to remove the smell of Wolfos dung before he meets with the council tonight." As she said that Saria walked into the house, leaving Link outside dumbfounded. Once again Link made a mental note not to get on Saria's bad side as he continued to clear the farmland.  
  
Bending over Link grabbed the next oversized boulder, asking to himself how and why things this size existed. With a grunt he lifted it above his head and began the distant trip to the outskirts of the new farmland. Well, the "trip" was only about 45 feet, but while carrying a boulder this heavy, it felt like a few miles.  
  
As Link placed it down he could hear Saria calling him from the side of the house, as he approached he noticed she carried a bucket filled with a mysterious green liquid, a pair of swim trunks, and their hose. "Put these on, you were called to go to the council meeting with everyone and we need to make sure you smell fresh.  
  
Link grumbled as he bent over and quickly placed his swimming trunks on. It was getting dark out so he was able to change without anyone from neighboring houses seeing, and he didn't mind changing in front of Saria, //She's seen worse anyway...// although it still irked Link sometimes. How he was supposed to look up to someone who looked his age? Link didn't have much time to think about that because before he knew it a bucket of water was poured over his head, the cold making him shiver. Saria stepped towards him, the green liquid in her hands. //Yeech... this smells worse than the Wolfos mess...//  
  
========================================================================  
  
Later that evening, Link found himself in front of the entire council, smelling clean and waiting for the Kokori boss, Mido, to show. He was late, which struck Link as odd. //Nobody keeps the council waiting...//  
  
Link was a bit too busy at the moment to ponder why the Kokori boss was late, since he was more concerned with why he was invited to the meeting in the first place. He had no fairy and was never really a part of the village. The council had no business with him before... So what did they need him for now? //Could they need me for something? Are they finally going to kick me out?//  
  
Link's attention returned to the meeting as Mido arrived, coming through the door slightly out of breath. The other Kokori smelled Mido before they saw him. Some of the younger Kokori who had just attained a fairy attempted to stifle their laughter. Word had traveled quite quickly, and the proof was right before them. The older Kokori attempted to stifle their respective gag reflexes, a feat that only the more willing accomplished. Even Saria crinkled her nose at it.  
  
"We will begin matters with the non-Kokori sitting before us," Mido said with an air of regality. "Any objections?" If there were any they went unheard for the Council members were trying their hardest not to breathe in. They were the closest to Mido and the smell just about knocked them over. //What did Saria do to him?// Link thought, feeling both puzzled and a bit scared. //He smells like last night's ass...//  
  
"Link, I will be brief," He began, staring down at the small boy with hatred in his eyes. Link shied away slightly, while Saria tried not to laugh. "The Deku tree has called for you, so you may leave now. Go home and rest for the trip. You leave tomorrow at dawn." Then Mido turned away from him, effectively dismissing Link from the meeting. As Link was led out of the door, he heard frantic whispering. Obviously Mido hadn't informed anyone of Link being summoned by the Deku Tree.  
  
//What does the Deku Tree want with me?// Link thought as he stood out in the cool night air. //I'm nothing special...//  
  
As he passed by Saria he could see that she was going to say something about Mido's rude dismissal and make a scene, but Link quickly grabbed his nose with his fingers, showing her that he didn't even want to stay. Saria smiled and nodded, following him out into the night air. Once outside they both took a deep breath to clear there lungs of the putrid stench.  
  
Link and Saria made the long trip back to his home in relative silence. It was too cold to be outside, but Link didn't really feel like running. He was still rather confused, now feeling even more worried than before. //I have a feeling it's going to send me away...//  
  
This prospect scared Link to no end. Even though Link didn't really like living in the Kokori Village he couldn't imagine life without Saria. //I'd be alone... I can't leave just yet!//  
  
Finally they had reached their homes, well away from the other houses. Link eagerly climbed up his ladder, wanting to be asleep rather badly after all the work he did earlier. Looking down, he saw Saria waiting by the ladder expectantly. Link stopped about midway up and gave her a questioning glance. Then he waved his hand, beckoning her to climb as well. "You know, you're welcome anytime..." he said quietly.  
  
"Well, I just didn't want to be rude, that's all," Saria replied as she began to climb.  
  
//Great,// Link thought, //NOW she's prim and proper. What happened to that attitude last week when I got in trouble for causing that chicken stampede?//  
  
"Yikes," Saria said when she entered the house. "This place is a mess! When have you cleaned it last?" Link opened his mouth to reply, and then he closed it and began to mentally count the days. Saria sighed irritably and crossed over to his closet to find something clean for him to wear for tomorrow. The only thing she could see in there was a green hooded-cloak with green slacks and a green hat. An ensemble that Saria had bought for him for some special event, but Link had never worn it, citing that green wasn't his color.  
  
Saria pulled it from the closet and set it down on a chair. "Okay, wear this." Link began to complain, but Saria merely raised her hand, effectively silencing him. "No complaints. If you wanted to wear something else you would have done your own laundry."  
  
Link groaned, but conceded defeat. //Why me?// he thought hopelessly.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Cleave found himself at home, staring at a book. It was old and falling apart, but He was given a job earlier. He had taken the book from the King's own personal library. A feat that was much too simple, actually. //Doesn't matter. The King barely has time to read anyway, I'm doing them a favor...//  
  
Cleave continued staring at the book. He didn't know why exactly he was looking at it. //It's just an old book...// he thought, setting it down on his bed. //But that lady was weird.// he thought, recalling the event's that took place earlier.  
  
~  
  
Cleave left the bar, sighing to himself. //Oh man, why did I tell that guy where I lived? He's just going to blab it to someone else if they ever ask for me...// Shrugging, he continued on his way. //Oh well, maybe this way I can get a few more jobs. Besides, Ma can handle any freak that may land on our doorstep...//  
  
Cleave covered his hands with the sleeves of his cloak and continued walking. It was getting rather late, but the market area (and the bars) was still open, so the area was still pretty busy. //I'm going to get in trouble again... why am I always late?//  
  
"Hey," a feminine voice called out. Cleave turned around, half- drawing his sword from his sheath before he realized it was just a young woman. She looked rather different than most people. Not that she was extremely beautiful (though she WAS rather pretty) or anything like that, but she seemed to give off a strange aura. She didn't seem that old, maybe in her mid-twenties, but she seemed to have a sage-like grace. Cleave cleared these thought from his head. //She's probably just gonna ask for directions or something. I'll keep my distance anyway.//  
  
"Can I help you, miss?" Cleave asked, sliding his sword back into his sheath.  
  
"I have a job for you," she said coolly.  
  
Cleave narrowed his eyes. //How the hell did SHE know that I'm a merc?// "I'm sorry, ma'am, It's late and my mother is waiting for me," he replied, turning to leave. When he looked up, the woman was right in front of him.  
  
"I can make it worth your while," she said. Cleave walked right by her, wondering how she had gotten there so suddenly. Then he felt her grab his arm. His sword cleared the sheath this time, but he did not strike.  
  
"Let go of me now, or I cut the hand off," he ordered icily.  
  
"I want you to sneak into Hyrule Castle tonight and steal a book called, "The Legend of the Triforce". I will pay you 5,000 rupees now if you accept and 10,000 when you bring me the book," she said, ignoring him. True to her word, the woman dropped a bag of rupees into Cleave's hand and left, fully confident that he would take the mission.  
  
Cleave looked at the money in his hand, feeling like he had just been caught. //It won't be good if I take her money and don't handle the mission... Even if I never actually agreed...//  
  
Sighing, he reversed his path and began running towards Hyrule Castle. //I'd better hurry up and take care of this one...//  
  
========================================================================  
  
//And now I'm here staring at this stupid book wondering HOW I'm even going to meet up with this person...// Cleave thought, lying back on his bed. //This is so incredibly stupid. I stuck my neck out for five thousand rupees.//  
  
Suddenly, Cleave felt a very strong urge to read the book sitting in front of him. //What? Why would I be interested in anything that crazy woman might be into? It has nothing to do with me...//  
  
Much to his annoyance, Cleave soon found himself idly flipping through the book. The language on the pages was positively archaic. The text seemed like a bunch of jumbled symbols to Cleave. //What the hell...? Can the King even read this?// He thought to himself as he continued to flip faster and faster. Suddenly he stopped, flipped back a few pages, staring at a couple more symbols and squiggly lines. Just when he began to wonder why he had flipped to this page, the text began to change shape, revealing legible print. //Wait a minute, what the hell is going on here?// he thought as he began to read:  
  
~  
"The Triforce is a physical being that manifests itself inside of the wielder. It comes in one of three forms, Triforce of Courage, of Power, and of Wisdom. These crystals, as it may, are harmless while it is within the guardian. If the guardian however is to die, the Triforce piece is magically transferred to the next guardian.  
  
However, his would not help the Creatures of the past, who needed the Triforce pieces in their tangible form. It is possible to remove Triforce pieces from the guardians without killing them.  
  
Fairies. A mystical creature they have the ability the see differing wavelengths from what we see. Fairies can see the precise radiation that the Triforce emits. This must have been a natural evolutionary process as the Fairies are inadvertently linked to the Great Deku tree, a tree which has been rumored to not only be a sentient being, but a sentient being that has been alive since the beginning of time..."  
  
~  
  
Cleave shut the book. The chapter of the book was entitled "The Kokori Race". The legible text continued on for a few more pages describing the Kokori, their Fairy partners, and how they were involved with the Triforce.  
  
Flipping through the text he could see that the previously unreadable text was now legible. //Wait a minute... how is this possible?// he thought as he began flipping through the pages faster. //I couldn't make any sense of this earlier...// Finally he shut the book and placed it under his bed. //I will finish this some other day.//  
  
He laid down flat on his bed, staring at the ceiling. //What does this mean... Does that lady think I need to find a fairy?// Cleave snorted. //That's impossible, the Kokori are only a legend. Besides, all the stories say that the Kokori village is located in the Lost Woods...// Cleave rolled over. Just then a tall woman entered the room.  
  
"Cleave, are you still awake?" she asked, crossing her arms. "I can't believe you would sneak into the castle for 15,000 rupees."  
  
"You've done it before," Cleave pointed out, rolling over onto his stomach.  
  
"I know. I'm a mercenary, after all, but you don't need to mimic my every move," she replied. "Besides, you're not really a mercenary yet."  
  
Not only was this woman a mercenary, she was one of the best around. Her name was Rhea, but most people knew her as Ruby. Cleave always called her "Ma", which usually drew a few laughs from the guys at the guild. She was the one who took Cleave in when he was a small child. She even named him, even though Cleave always felt his name was quite odd.  
  
"Whatever, kiddo, get to bed. You need to meet that strange lady again and collect your money," Rhea said blowing out the candle. Cleave spent most of the night thinking about the text. //How can I meet up with the lady to collect my pay? Did she want me to read the book?// het thought. //Maybe this is some sort of game. but the only location in that book I've seen so far is the Lost Woods.//  
  
Cleave rolled over to sleep. //The Lost Woods it is...//  
  
========================================================================  
  
A/N (Ee-Zee): Hi I'm author number two, I (Ee-Zee) wrote the last half/quarter of this fan fic chapter one. This is my first collaboration with my cousin (Stizzo), maybe not the last, but this will most likely be my lone Zelda fic. I'm not a big Zelda fan in reality, but I follow it every now and then. Post any questions as one of us should be able to answer it. The oddest thing about being brought on to help my cousins writers block is that I had no clue where this story was going, but if this has been posted on FF.net (which if you're reading it has) that means that it passed his 100 point quality test and thus follows his story close enough and is written well enough to pass his tests. Adioso.  
  
A/N (Stizzo): Stizzo here. I just felt like I should say something since I AM the author that started this story. I am currently writing another fic (for Love Hina), so this one might not update as often as it should. Also, this fic was written by two rookie authors (one of which doesn't even LIKE Zelda games) and might be very bad. That's where you readers come in. If this fic SUCKS tell us about it (and don't be bashful either). Likewise if you like it then tell us also. We need to receive input because we haven't really been writing very long and don't know we're doing. Oh, in case you're wondering, Ee-Zee received about a 75 on my test (You always get C's in English, kid). Okay, that's the end of my little blurb. Please Review.  
  
--Stizzo 


End file.
